A Kidnapped Feeling
by Abigail Izumi
Summary: Lili and Vash go for skiing, for once keeping their sweet time. Unfortunately, after they meet Roderich and Elizabeta, the free day turns into a nightmare; Lili gets kidnapped as a result of another nation's plan to retrieve their lover... Rated T For German cursing and mentions of character death. All fans of Hungary pairings and SwitzLiech specially welcome
1. Chapter One- The snow, Bruder and I

A Kidnapped Feeling

Chapter One- The Snow, Bruder and I

***Author's note- **

**Hey, it's the author here! First of all, I would like to thank you for reading this! I hope you'll like it. And review if possible~ **

**I'm sorry for my poor vocabulary, English is not my first language, please tell me if something's wrong... I used German in the story, if something's wrong, correct me too, please!**

**And Yes, this is SwitzLiech. "Haters gonna Hate!"**

Enjoy!*

It was a frosty, but bright day of winter. The snowflakes were spinning through the thin air down until they reached their destination. Some got lost on bare trees, some buried in the thick furs of winter animals. Some landed on people's faces.

For example, Lili's face.

-"Switzie, onii-sama, it's so beautiful today!"- Lili, or Liechtenstein in her country name, sighed with awe.- "The snow is so white, the pines are so green and the sky is so blue!"

- "I-it indeed is, Lil-Liechtenstein..." - Switzerland, her adopted brother, mumbled.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were taking a long stroll along the high hills nearby Switzerland's holiday house. Everything was covered in puffy snow.

- "S-s-Switzie onii-sama?"-Liechtenstein whispered.

- "Ja, Li...Liechtenstein? Speak up."

- "Well..." -Liechtenstein hesitated- "How...about...we'll go skiing? Since it's so snowy and you've got a free day today...M-maybe I'll finally learn...?"

Vash stopped walking and stood upstraight. A memory of the past hit him like lightning.

***Author's note-**

**I hope you liked the first chapter~ I know it's quite short, but I have 9 chapters written already, I'll add them as quick as possible!***


	2. Chapter Two- A dreadful memory

**Chapter Two- A dreadful Memory**

**Hey- Here's the author! I am currently working hard on Chapter ten, so here I upload Chapter two, so you'll have something to read. (By the way, this chapter is a memory from Switzu's teenage years...It's not really relevant to the rest of the story...) Enjoy it anyway! ~Abigail Izumi**

* * *

"Heeyy Schweiz! Fallen again? Maybe fallen for me?"- Austria sneered, pointing at Switzerland, who lied on the snow; he again collapsed after another trial.

- "You've been skiing for two years! You're a Swiss and you can't? Hey, can you hear me, Swit-"

- "SHUT!UP!"- Vash rapidly picked himself up and with rage he slided down the steep hill. He tripped against a massive stick and tumbled down the hill until he hit a pine tree.- "_Scheiße!_"

He could still hear Roderich's sneering. Now, he also heard two pairs of steps above him and two voices coming along.

"I knew nothing would come out of that one"- Vash recognised a strong, male voice that he knew very well.- "He took a good few things from us, but our so-called 'support' doesn't seem to give effects...even though Schweiz is still a teenager he should know of his responsibilities...I think he won't change to any good when he grows to be my age..."

The steps grew closer.

- "Oh, for the flowers of Marseille, why do you always speak of such serious and boring stuff? Why don't you speak with love, like me? Love me!"-another voice, this time a more vigorous one, could be heard.- "Oh, and, by the way, he's lying on the snow in a perfect position for me to check out how large is his..."

- "_Ruhe!_"- the serious voice interrupted with impact. The phrase was strongly accented.- "Won't you ever stop your perverted behaviour?! If it wasn't for you being my neighbour in the south west and for us having things to speak about and compromise, I wouldn't be speaking with you at all!" The nation's voice rose to a shout at the last words.

Switzerland was strongly disgusted. If he only could, he'd sneak away from there. His body couldn't allow him, though. The part of him which lied on the snow for a good while was about to fall off. Oh, how he wished to get away. Mostly now, when a man's hand was feeling his legs and groin area. He heard a slap and the hand moved.

"For that one time, thank you..."-Vash thought,- "For that one time"

* * *

**Author's note- So, hope you liked it! By the way- shh, this is my first fanfiction, so reviews would be precious...constuctive criticism included. I know ch.1 and 2 may be boring, but the action will eventually get faster and with more tension. I'll update as fast as I can!**

_**Language note- **_

_**Scheiße= German cursing**_

_**Ruhe= "Quiet!"**_

**~Abigail Izumi**


	3. Chapter Three- Flying off in confusion

**Chapter Three- Flying off in confusion**

"_Bruder_? _Bruder_, are you all right?" - Liechtenstein's shy voice suddenly woke up Switzerland from his memories like the most beautiful song of the most magnificent bird.

Switzerland sighed heavily, "Yes, Liechtenstein, I am fine now. Are you sure you would like to go?"

With care, Lili replied, "Do you not want to go, _bruder_? I would love to go, but if you won't enjoy it..."

"Hell, why does she have to be so kind? So cute? So...wonderful?"- Vash thought. Since a few months he couldn't hide from himself that he looked at Lili differently than she looked at him.

As he thought of all this, he realised that Lili waited for an answer to her question.

_Vash, stop thinking of 'what ifs', just answer her damn question._

- " No, that's not it, Li...", he paused, "It's just that the last time you didn't like it a lot..." He thought back to the time when Lili tried skiing for the first time. He didn't think of it long, he can't get off track; he needs to keep up the conversation. He can't show Lili his confusion.

- "I'm sorry for last time, _bruder_..."- Lili sighed heavily in a way that sank Vash's heart. " I didn't mean to hurt you... I do not deserve to go again. It's all right, _bruder_"

What Lili said, stung Vash's heart profoundly.

- " We will certainly go, Liechtenstein!"- the Swiss tried to change the mood, " And _never _say you don't deserve something! We are going to go, Liechtenstein. And I will do my greatest to teach you." A moment of uncomfortable silence gave Lili an impression of hesistancy. "But before we go skiing, let's go to the café nearby. A warm drink will supply us with the required energy so we won't exhaust ourselves"

_'Required energy'? Why am I speaking so harshly?_

_At least she knows that I will help her._

_Nobody was there to help me..._

-" _Bruder_! _Bruder_! Thank you so much!"- Lili 'broke the fourth wall' and threw her arms around Vash's neck. Vash felt a warm liquid spreading from his chest to his great feeling he held for his adopted sister was overwhelming him.

_Bruder! Bruder! Godamn bruder! How I wish she called me differently..._

As they headed to the café, Switzerland's thoughts were drifting far from where he was. He wondered about the future: will Liechtenstein still live with him? Or will she get married and move away from him? He trembled at the thought. What if she gets into wars? If she won't be neutral anymore? He must protect her. Not only from wars.

As Vash got completely lost in his romantic daydreams and awkward thoughts, a tiny bird the size of a fist and the colour of lemon yellow began to circle silently a few metres above his and Lili's heads. The bird appeared to be hiding; every time Lili or Vash turned their heads it flew the other direction, staying near. However, after a while it failed to continiue spying on the siblings when Lili turned around to pick up her dropped glove and spotted the bird.

"_Bruder_! Do you know what bird is this? It didn't fly away for winter,"-Lili asked. "Oh, it looks so beautiful in the snow!"- deep inside Lili wished she had a camera with her.

"I do not know, Liechtenstein. I am sorry. But it looks very foreign"- Vash answered stiffly. He didn't tell her that he had a feeling that he saw this bird somewhere.

The bird appeared to understand human language, maybe even feel Vash's thoughts, because, chirping with alarm, it flew in a rush towards the nearby pine forest. Vash spotted, then, that the bird had some kind of device on its neck. "This seems suspicious"-he thought. He wondered about the bird, but soon, when thinking about Lili's safety at risk, he deepened into his earlier thoughts again.

**Author's note-**

**Hello, it's me, the author, again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I realise the chapters are short, but I will compensate for that by more chapters. I realise that only now actually something suspicious is happening, but I hope that when I finish the uploading you will be satisfied with the story! I decided on a plan: one chapter written, one chapter uploaded (I write on paper first). So now I'm off to write chapter eleven. Stay tuned for chapter four with a new mystery and a love plot!**

_**Language note:**_

_**Bruder= Brother (German)**_

**~Abigail Izumi**


	4. Chapter Four- Awesome (!) Plan

**Chapter Four- Awesome (?!) Plan**

A little hut deeply in the snowy pine forest.

The windows are thoroughly covered with black blinds,but the door is slightly open. At this time of day it was quite bright in the forest and a thin beam of light entered the petite, shed-like dark space. The sound of a pen clicking and a chirping voice that became louder every second could be heard inside. A tiny bird the size of a fist and the colour of of lemon yellow squished through the space the door left for it. The pen-clicking voice stopped, steps could be heard and the door slammed shut behind the bird. The bird chirping came to a sudden halt.

"What have I told you" - a nation's calm, male voice sounded- "about chirping on your way here!"- his voice rose. "Someone, wizout realising it, could follow you and we'll be busted!"

The bird was staring into the nation's eyes of a deep, rare colour as he became to make a crying sound that could make anyone feel sorry. The country blushed in the darkness.

"_Entschuldigung, _I appreciate all zat you're doing. I...I..."- he hesitated,- "you...you... you know zat you are ze most awesome of them all, I mean, as awesome as me of course, as awesome as me, and I'm mega awesome, definitely more awesome than Eli... Eli... eli... ali... a little more awesomeness and we'll explode, huh?"

The bird cocked its head as the nation spoke to him. It felt his love and realised that it is the only real friend the nation ever had. That's why it flew around doing what its 'master' asked for. It didn't mind; it liked whatever had to do with its master. It enjoyed spying, even; the mini camcorder was a teeny bit heavy, though. It didn't mind anyway.

"Okay, my friend, you know my plan don't you? Zere's no other way to get back my precious...my precious...lady... You know zat, my birdie friend. So, what we've got here is a perfect plan to get her flying back. Do you get me? _Flying_!"- he patted the bird.

The bird chirped in slight disapproval.

The country continiued, "Yes, yes. I know you want ze awesome me for your own, but, you see," - he paused - "I... I can't live without her-" - his voice broke.

A moment of silence highlighted the nation's feelings. Sobs broke this silence.

"Well, Gilbird, you know my plan but I gave a few changes to it..."- the country began to whisper energetically to the bird revealing his ideas. " Zis is going to sooo bring her back to me"

* * *

**Hello! I's me here again! So, did you like the plot here? I hope you are able to complete the four chapters into one story, because they seem scattered. I'll explain it once again:  
Ch.1- Lili and Vash's stroll**

**Ch.2- Vash's memory.**

**Ch.3- Vash is back to reality.**

**Ch.4- A thing happening further away.**

**Well, if you have queries, tell me!**

_**Language note-**_

_**Entschuldigung= sorry (German)**_

**Anyway, review if you have time! I need it so badly!**


	5. Chapter Five- Schwester

**Chapter Five- Schwester**

**Hello! Here is the author! I hope you liked the previous chapters, in this one things actually begin to happen... And, ladies and gentlemen, two more characters! **

**Also, stay tuned for chapter six, which is called "Inhale the situation". **

**And, of course, leave your opinion if you have time and will!**

**And now I'll leave you alone with Lili and Vash. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm... what should I begin with...?"- Switzerland murmured.

Liechtenstein beamed at Switzerland with enthusiasm. She was very excited to be at the ski slope with her noble and kind-hearted brother. Vash didn't appear to be too satisfied. Inside, he was deeply concerned with both the happiness and security of Lili. He realised that, sometimes, he couldn't afford both...if not only he had all those meetings and so much work he'd spend more time with his not-so-much-of-a-sister.

"Why can't she realise that I have _never_ called her _'schwester'..._she should know by now what I feel for her, damn it!"- Vash thought. He forgot that it would be extremely hard for lili to realise his feelings for her, as he used all his might not to show them, and succeeded.

After an hour or two, Liechtenstein began to get the hang of the sport that was always a dread to Switzerland even after he learned it. Though it was the second time she tried it, only now she began to enjoy it.

"_Bruder_, this is great!"- she exclaimed happily. For a split second Vash thought about how great it'd be if she exclaimed this calling him differently and in a slightly different tone... He quickly wiped out the thought.

"Do you want to race, Switzie _bruder_?"- only she was allowed to call him Switzie and enjoyed that.

"Hmm, are you sure you are ready, Liechtenstein?"- concern was one of the few feelings that he actually showed to Lili.

"Yes, _bruder,_ I want to do it!"- the response caused earlier thoughts to hit Vash again. He couldn't think of this. _Not at this stage!_

"All right, but just to reach the small slope, not further..."- Vash felt worried.

They rapidly slid downhill. Vash wasn't surprised by the fact that soon Lili was in advance of him and was the first to reach the destination. The local people who knew the siblings gave her a round of applause. Some people even bowed; they were thrilled to see such important people in such an environment even though they saw them here regularly.

- "Bravo Miss Lili!"

- "You beat your honourable _bruder_!"  
- "_Herzlichen Glückwunsch_!"

Liechtenstein's face and eyes brightened up as Switzerland smiled at her with pride.

"Oh _Schweiz_, it's a pity seeing your _schwester_ beating you in skiing _already_!"- a foreign German accent broke through the applause. Switzerland recognised Austria's voice -"Lili didn't need a lot of skill to overtake you!"- Austria's voice turned to a sneer.

Near Austria was a woman's silhouette, which the siblings recognised to be Hungary, also known as Elizabeta.

"Roderich, don't say that!"- she stared at him in a sort of punishing way.

She leaned over to Vash. "Don't worry about Roddy, he'll calm down soon!"- she reassured.

_You are not the only one who knows Roderich well, Eliza._

Elizabeta leaned back, with a bright smile on her face. "Roddy and I saw you. You did great, Lili"

_Why is she calling her 'Lili'?_

"Thank you"- the said girl-nation replied.

Roderich spoke again, this time in a serious, subdued tone: "Anyway, _Schweiz_, we came here with _Ungarn_ to discuss some issues about border crossing which are..."

Switzerland, Austria and Hungary began involved in a complicated discusssion about country issues while Liechtenstein stood aside, listening but not taking part. Switzerland completely forgot that he was meant to enjoy his time today with his precious _schwester_ and got engaged in the conversation.

* * *

After approximately fifteen minutes Hungary's sudden scream broke Switzerland's short speech about economy.

"Liechtenstein...?"

People turned around hearing the high-pitched sound but turned around soon enough; even though they knew Liechtenstein was an important person to the said nation, they knew her only as Lili Zwingli.

Austria and Switzerland turned to the spot in which Liechtenstein just stood a while ago.

Now, this spot was empty.

The Swiss's heart froze at the sight.

"_Liechten! Liechten!_"- he repeated loudly in a tone that indicated he was serious, this time serious about finding her.

The three nations loked around and wandered around the space.

Lili was nowhere to be found.

Roderich came up with a conclusion which he decided to share with the other two.

"We shouldn't – but we must – appeal to the third parties for help"

"What?! We can find her ourselves!"- Vash bursted. He didn't want the public involved.

"This...this place is so big! You cannot risk her being far away and advancing even further!"- Elizabeta opposed Vash.

After Elizabeta's opinion being spread upon them and a sudden silence Roderich ignored Vash's disapproval and exclaimed: " Did anybody see Lili Zwingli around after her race at the slope? Lili Zwingli missing! A girl in her late teens, short blonde hair witz a bow, ski clotzing! Lili Zwingli! Missing!"

Vash felt surprised by the fact that Roderich actually took some action for Lili's good, he realised, then, that asking the third parties might help find her.

People were turning to Roderich, gasping and whispering to each other quickly.

"Hmm.. the rest is going to sort out itself. I am not helping you like this anymore"- he stated harshly.

The locals began a desperate search made of passing information about the dreadful event and running around in panic. The tourists didn't really know what was happening so they continiued with their entertainment.

An hour of the search around the tourist area itself has passed. Elizabeta landed on her knees on a pile of already dirty snow, sighed and cried:

"What if she was kidnapped...?!"

* * *

_**Language note-**_

_**Schwester- sister (German)**_

_**Herzlichen Glückwunsch- congratulations (German)**_

_**Schweiz- Switzerland (German)**_

_**Ungarn- Hungary (German)**_


	6. Chapter Six- Inhale the situation

**Chapter 6- Inhale the situation**

**'Sup! Abigail Izumi here with a new chapter! It's short- but- well, it explains a lot. And, well, it is a bit of Lili's thoughts. I just want you to think through this chapter. And...Enjoy!**

"Mmph!"

"Mmph!"

- "Quiet!"

- "Mmphuuwh!"

- "_Ruhe_!"

Liechtenstein had no clue where she was or what was happening to her. She had a rope tied around her wrists, elbows and ankles, and a piece of material wrapped around her mouth and eyes. She didn't have much oxygen left for breathing, and the covered mouth made it worse. Lili realised that she was carried in a sack. But she had her eyes and mouth covered, therefore she couldn't sense much more besides that. Lili slowly felt her chest rapidly moving up and down, desperately searching for leftover oxygen in the sack.

She thought back to how all this happened.

* * *

"_Well...how...about..we'll go...skiing?"- _those words pleaded Lili's brother, Vash, to go to the slope. To Lili's surprise Vash agreed to go with her. Off they went to the café, Lili holding her brother's hand and walking, contented, like wings carried her.

Sometimes she wondered does he actually feel any kind of love- even brotherly love?- for her? She doubted about it mostly when he spoke to her harshly like she was his soldier, those were the days when she thought she was nothing to him. There were days when he solved all her country problems as he always did and came back home with a short, but bright smile on his face and thanked her for making him dinner. These were the days when she knew she actually was important to him. But, there were also times when he helped her out but afterwards spoke to her without feeling again. These were the days when she had no clue. "And today is that day", she thought. After a lovely time at the café Lili and Vash soon were at the slope. She was learning very quickly without the need of a teacher. She beat Vash in a race and there came the moment when she was literally shining with happiness, when she heard applause. Lili was also content to see Elizabeta with Roderich coming. They did look like a cute couple to her and Lili wondered if and when will they get married. Then, to her slight disapproval Vash began government talk with the two and Lili was left out. She took a few steps to the left, turning and looking at the aqua blue sky. That moment she noticed a piece of string tied around her left foot. She tried to get it off but at the trial the string pulled her forward and away from her brother. When she got dragged, she fell, landing on her face. Shock prevented her from screaming for help. Eventually, the sight of pine trees came to her eyes. After she saw a yellow shadow pass by in the air she felt her eyes and mouth getting covered with material and a man's hands grabbing her and throwing her into what she realised later was a sack.

* * *

Lili couldn't think about it anymore. When that happened was like an infinity ago to her. She realised that her breath was getting shallow. She couldn't breathe by now...

_**Language note-**_

_**Ruhe!- Quiet!(German)**_


	7. Chapter Seven- Why?

**Chapter Seven- Why?**

**Hey, how you enjoying the story? It is quite boring, but, for now, for now! I promise... I am writing the epilogue now so if you have ideas how it should end tell me since my head is empty! Thank you~**

**~LadyPolska**

"Kid..kidnapped?! What? But..how?"- Vash was lost for words. Both Roderich and Elizabeta looked at him in despair. The three were standing at the feet of the pine forest, about to enter.

_Nein. No. Oh no. Only not this. Not Liechten._

A strong gust of wind nearly blew off Vash's scarf tightly wrapped around his neck.

_This can't be happening._

This was the moment when the siblings' minds joined for a split second as they thought the same.

_This can't be happening._

_This cannot be happening._

_But it i s happening._

"Emm...Vash, how about we'll split up and look in the pine forest?"- Elizabeta suggested, avoiding Roderich's eyes.

"We...might do so...if we can"-the Swiss stared at the Austrian who earlier that day said he won't engage in helping much.

Nature begrudged Roderich the skill in orientation, also atmosphere orientation, so he didn't understand why Vash stared and Elizabeta ignored. He sighed and blurted:

"If it's for tze good of Lili".- Vash groaned at the sound of him saying 'Lili'.

_Someone. Calling. Her. Lili._

_That's her 'human' name, well..._

_No. Only I can call her that._

_I don't do so, though._

"How about we completely separate? We'll keep in touch. Switzu, do you have a mobile with you?"- Vash groaned, this time at 'Switzu', but nodded obediently at Elizabeta's question- " I'll go that way-" Elizabeta pointed west of the forest. Vash decided to go at a slightly different angle from Elizabeta and Roderich pointed to the north-east without a word. Vash looked thankfully at Elizabeta and ran off into the forest. Eliza kissed the top of Rod's forehead and was gone too.

Roderich resignedly strolled in the woods in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter Eight- A broken heart

**Chapter Eight- A Broken Heart**

**And welcome again, It's your Abigail Izumi with a new, better chapter! Let's reveal the identity (which is obvious by now) of the kidnapper and see how it goes in the little cottage! If the other chapters bored you, I hope this one ensures you won't give up on me...**

* * *

"Hey zere! You awake? _Hallo_? Geez, I must have kept her too long in zat bag... Gilbird, wontcha bring me a bucket of water? Alright, don't look at me like zat... _Entschuldigung_, I forgot ze awesome you is too small. Yeah, I'll get it myself... oh _Scheiße_"

"Where...where am I? Ehh?"

"Oh, you woke up...okay, dontcha panic, you are in good hands... I mean bad hands! Sure... Anyway, you shall not protest or you might not get out of here!"

Liechtenstein finally dared to open her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, taking in a gust of fresh air and looked around. It was pitch dark except for a tiny bright hole in the darkness. Something clicked and the space brightened up from a lamp in one corner. Lili realised she was in a petite wooden hut.

"Sit down, not only you're wet but on ze ground..." a German-accented voice behind her declared again.

Lili did as asked. She still couldn't see the person who spoke to her, hidden in the shadow.

"Here..."-she felt a hand being put on her shoulder and the other stretching out with a towel.

"Thank- thank you..."- she spoke properly for the first time. She turned her head. "Who are-"

Behind her was a male silhouette leaning over to her. Lili recognised the broad shoulders, scarlet eyes and albino-coloured hair with a hint of silver. What she didn't recognise was a soft smile with a hint of confusion.

"Mister...Gilbert?"

The said person gritted their teeth and nodded. Lili noticed that she was being tied to a chair by Gilbird- a bird the colour of lemon yellow, with string in its beak, flying around the chair.

Gilbert spoke again, with his confidence back. " I suppose I gotta introduce you to my plan. Simple and concrete: you are here to bring me Elizabeta. To lead her here. She'd be looking for you, wouldn't she? Zats it!"

"Emm...mister Gilbert? Can I ask you something?"

"Not now" After that there was a deaf silence. Gilbert sat on a couch in the corner by which was the lamp and a coffee table. He reached lazily behind the couch and took out a large guitar, beginning to play with its strings. For a while the strings sounded like the breasts of Lili's friend, Katyusha. Soon enough the sound changed to a soft tune, reminding Lili of a serenade.

Prussia began to hum; he closed his eyes and chanted the words that have sank deep inside him, expressing their profundity, feeling the rhythm.

_Eli-za...Eliza..._

_Eliza, why have you left me behind?_

_Eliza, don't run from me_

_Run wiz me..._

_Don't you grasp the profound meaning of 'us'?_

_Don't you see_

_It should be you and me?_

_Now ze D, zen you, F and zen me_

_Do you see R anywhere?_

_I am lovesick_

_Probably lovesick_

_Profoundly lovesick_

_At ze sight of you and him_

_Him- the snooty woe_

_Selfishly in love only with his piano_

_And you- ze beautiful Excellence_

_zat gives the world sense_

_Don't you yet understand?_

_Elizabeta_

_You- ze Alfa and Omega_

_My deepest pleasure_

_My greatest treasure_

_Mein Liebe_

_How could you doubt?_

_Wizout your existence_

_I am a __Doppelgänger_

_I may be yours_

_For your disposal_

_Devoted to you_

_Do to me anything you wish_

_But I must be selfish:_

_Do anything_

_But do not leave me_

_I am lovesick_

_Probably lovesick_

_Profoundly lovesick..._

The Prussian's voice broke. Hot tears rapidly streamed from his already exhausted eyes. In front of a helpless Liechtensteiner girl he began to hopelessly weep, becoming helpless himself. In Lili's eyes Gilbert, from a self-centered, disrespectful non-country he suddenly turned into a sensitive young man, profoundly touched by the loss of a loved woman and emotionally broken, seeing her with another man.

"Mister Gilbert? I didn't know that you..."

Prussia turned at the sound of his name.

In his eyes were awful pain and terror at the sight of the future.

"_Ich liebe Elizabeta..._ I cannot live without her..."- he sobbed.

The Prussia Liechtenstein saw here was not the Prussia she used to know.

"Why did I even take you here? Zat'll bring her attention to my bad side, won't it?"- he sighed heavily, "Zis is hell. But as I started _mein_ plan I must keep going... Mustn't I?"

"But...Mister Gilbert?"

"Quit calling me that. For you, it's _Preußen _or just Gilbert..." he smiled at Lili with the same confused smile, as earlier. "Oh, by ze way, zat snooty one", he groaned, "would be clinging to my Lizzie, wouldn't he? Well, I will get rid of him surely."- he turned to his little bird, who sat on Lili's head, "Gilbird, wouldcha please do me a favour, wontcha?"

* * *

_**Language note:**_

_**Entschuldigung- **I'm sorry (German)_

_**Scheiße- **German cursing_

_**Mein Liebe- **My Love (German)_

_**Doppelgänger- **'double goer' (German) - Prussia refers to a creepy evil ghost that is a double of somebody else**.**_

_**Ich liebe Elizabeta- **I love Elizabeta (German)_

_**Mein- **Mine (German)_

_**Preußen- **Prussia (German)_

_**An explanation of some terms:**_

_**1. **"Now ze D, zen you, F and zen me_

_Do you see R anywhere"- _Prussia simply refers to the alphabet!

E, which stands for Elizabeta, comes after D.

G, which stands for Gilbert, comes after F.

E and G are near to each other, and R (Roderich) is far away.

So randomly think about it, what Prussia would consider E-F-G to stand for... ;)

_**2. **_"_Alfa and Omega_"- beginning and end.


	9. Chapter Nine- Lost, caught, busted

**Chapter Nine- Lost, caught, busted**

Austria turned around in a full circle and sighed deeply. He was in this pine forest for a good few hours now. It was getting darker and the sound of singing birds- which reminded him of a few relaxing classical music pieces- wasn't leading him in any direction anymore. He saw a bent pine tree which had a twig stuck violently into its core. He realised he had seen it a while ago and must have strolled around in a circle. He couldn't believe his bad luck. Roderich after a while recognised a bird's song, which reminded him of his mobile phone ringtone. He touched his pocket instinctively but couldn't detect his phone. He heard the bird again, this time much more clear. Looking up to the source of the song, Roderich discovered a tiny bird, the colour of lemon yellow sitting on the branch that was struck in the tree core. He recognised it straight away as Gilbird, Prussia's pet bird. Everything came together in his mind.

"You...you! Flying creature! Where is tzat bastard Gilbert?!"- he screamed, pointing at the bird. Gilbird jumped off the twig and dynamically set off flying away from the Austrian, who began chasing it.

"At least he'll lead me to _Preußen, _that bastard!"- Roderich thought angrily, as he ran, which didn't last long; he rushed into a pile of leaves which fell apart, exposing a deep digged hole in which Roderich fell with a thud.

* * *

"Roddy is not answering the phone again!"- Elizabeta cried desperately. This is the fifth time she said that since she and Vash met and decided to search for Lili together.

"Calm, Eliza. He could have lost it"

"How is that meant to reassure me?!"

"Ah, nevermind, right."

Vash was contented with having Elizabeta being with him because at least he knew she was safe and he didn't have to look for her as welll as Lili. The darkness has set in and this forest got really dangerous at that time of night. This was the reason for Vash turning more desperate to find his 'sister'.

"Emm..Vash?"

"_Ja_?"

"Do you see the same thing as me?"

"_Nein, was ist das? _What is it?"

"This!"- Eliza pointed to a hut which was delicately brightened in the moonlight. A thin, cream beam of light exited the hut from the right side, extending and spreading on the pillow of snow.

"This...this cottage? It's abandoned! _Nein? Nein!_ Let's come near and see!"

Eliza and Vash tiptoed to the beam of light which turned out to be a bar of wood slightly pushed out-of-place. Vash pulled it down with a creaking sound. He froze, realising that he could be heard, but pulled it again and looked through the opening. He saw a male figure from the waist down, strolling around the small space.

"Do you see anything, Vash?"

"Shh."- Vash stuck his ear to the opening and listened:

_"See Lili, Gilbird did a good job in eliminating ze snooty bastard for a while. Kesese."_

"_But, mi- Preußen, what about my bruder?"  
"Umm...your bruder, your bruder, your bruder... I don't mind if he comes, as long as I have Lizzie. Zen I'll set you free. Deal?"_

Vash turned to face Elizabeta.

"Gilbert" he mouthed with a stiff expression on his face.

Elizabeta froze for a moment. Her face slowly turned pale as she mouthed back the despised name, processing every syllable.

"He. Wants. You."- Vash whispered as like if he could speak louder he'd scream it.

If Elizabeta's face was pale before, now it was white- as clear Swiss snow- with all the blood drained off. "He... wants...me?"

"You stay here. I will go in. _Ja?"_

"But..."

"_Nein._ He can hurt you!"

Vash put his index finger on his mouth, mimicking Eliza to remain silent as he stepped closer to the door and, to Eliza's surprise, knocked politely. Eliza, with her ear glued to the side of the hut, could hear only silence.

The Swiss knocked harder.

_Preußen, you better release Liechten. Now._

He took out a little gun he always had with him and shot, aiming the ground, obtaining a noise to persuade the Prussian to let him in. Again, there was no response.

_What is he trying to achieve?_

Switzerland kicked the door with impact. The wooden door was very weak and the force already began to break it.

_He knows I will get him anyway. What's his point?_

Vash kicked again and again, the door resisting less and less.

_Why did he get Lili into this?_

The door broke, collapsing on the ground, providing an entrance for Vash.

_Lili, I am coming for you._

The wood crashed, leaving tiny splinters scattered in the entrance.

"_Scheiße_"

_**Language note:**_

_**Preußen-**__ Prussia (German)_

_**Ja- **__Yes (German)_

**_Nein, was ist das?- _**_No, what is it? (German)_

_**Bruder- **__Brother (German)_

**_Scheiße- _**_German cursing_


	10. Chapter Ten- With rests of my courage

**Chapter Ten- With rests of my courage**

_**Author's note-**_

_**Hey! This is Abigail Izumi here for you! Before you comes the chapter with the highest tension... I hope it will be interesting to you. The next chapters have some tension too... Hope you like it~**_

"_Scheiße_"

Prussia's eyes were wide open, so was his mouth; his dropped jaw gave a sense of surrender, which wasn't certainly the right mood for this tense atmosphere.

"Give up, _Preußen. _Give me Liechtenstein and I won't hurt you."

"I didn't want _you _here!"

"I said-"

"Bring me Elizabeta and I'll set her free."

"I am _not_ throwing another woman in _your_ hands!"- Vash exclaimed. "If you shall not give me her like this, I must get her by force!"- he unsheathed a Swiss knife that he had cleverly concealed in his pocket earlier that day, prepared to fight for his beloved _schwester._ "So? Are you giving me her or not?"

Gilbert scoffed. "I'd razer-"

He got interrupted by Vash's sudden attack. He responded, pushing Vash in the chest, as a result making him collapse on the ground. Vash maintained an uncomfortable position, leaning on his palms and soles, dropping his knife, which flew through the air and tumbled under Lili's feet. Using this, Gilbert pulled Vash up by his skirt and pushed back on the floor. The Swiss was panting. Sweat shone on his creased forehead from the heat off his outdoor clothes and the stress deep inside him, which caused him to tremble. He raised his head and looked up at Lili, who was sitting in a chair with a loosened string around her. Tears glistened in her aqua-coloured eyes, expressing her longing for her beloved adopted _bruder_.

The Prussian was approximately fifty centimetres above him, staring at him fearlessly, seeking lack of defence. Suprisingly, the Swiss kicked his opponent hard in the stomach which caused him to bend over in sudden pain. Taking control, he came closer, gripped the Prussian's shoulder with his left hand and pulled the Prussian's hair cruelly with his right hand.

"Give me...her..."- he panted.

A single tear streamed down Prussia's cheek, though his expression remained stiff; he bit his lower lip and avoided Switzerland's look. Switzerland let go of Prussia's hair in shock, grabbing Prussia's shoulders with both hands.

"Just...set her free!"

Prussia slipeed out of Switzerland's hold and leaned above him, pressing him with his body. He gritted his teeth with leftovers of courage. "Where is _Ungarn_? You know where she is, don't you?"

" _I _know where she is! Right here!"- a high-pitched scream sounded from the door.

Both young men, engaged in a very uncomfortable situation, turned their heads in despair towards the voice and slowly loosened their grips. Above them they saw the figure of Elizabeta, staring at them with hands on her hips.

"If you want _me _here, fight _me_! Vash has done absolutely _nothing_!"- she screamed.

Vash pleaded with rest of his breath, "No, you can't-"

Gilbert sneered, "You wouldn't be able to-"

"_Do not_ underestimate me!" - In a fit of growing rage Hungary swished off her outer clothing and threw herself at Prussia at an angle, which, with aid of gravity, got him off Switzerland. Prussia and Hungary tumbled along the thin wooden floor, until they came to a halt at a wall.

Switzerland trembled in astonishment at the sudden change of situation. He realised he could seize the opportunity and picked himself off the floor, walking towards Liechtenstein, who also trembled, but for a different reason; fear.

The Swiss snatched the earlier dropped knife from beside his beloved Liechtensteiner girl's feet and rapidly cut through the string. They both sighed with relief. Lili stood up, barely holding herself on her wobbly legs, and hugged Vash tightly.

_My Lili. My Lili. She's finally back with me. I must never be so careless again._

Lili began to weep. All the awful feelings she possessed that day: the tremendous fear about her life; the unavoidable panic when arriving to the strange cottage; the great shock at Gilbert's confession; have all come out and found their way in her tears.

"_Bruder..._", she whispered before trustfully digging her head in Vash's chest.

Vash, without warning, grabbed hold of her ankles with his right hand and her waist in his left hand and picked her up bridal-style, carrying her to the broken doorway. He turned around to Elizabeta, who was cruelly pulling and tearing at Gilbert's ragged clothes. Eliza nodded at Vash and quickly showed him a thumbs-up. Vash knew that she will manage and, with one last look at the fighting couple, left the cottage with Lili in his arms.

_**Language note:**_

**_Scheiße- _**_German cursing_

**_Preußen- _**_Prussia (German)_

**_Schwester- _**_Sister (German)_

**_Bruder- _**_Brother (German)_

**_Ungarn- _**_Hungary (German)_

_**(Tell me if I used German wrong- I don't speak it!)**_


	11. Chapter Eleven- Intermingled

**A/N: Hello back again! I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I had holidays back in homeland and I could not take this with me ( I have the story written on paper) as my luggage was already pretty heavy... I'm sorry. I am going to update chapter twelve as soon as possible, then the epilogue and THE END! I still cannot believe I went so far. I must thank you a lot for the help! And HUGE thanks to sonicxanimefan1 for the support!**

**Anyway, speaking of this and next chapter, they're both quite, hmm... awkward? Overall I hope you like it...please review no matter what your opinion is! Please and thank you!**

**Now, let's get into the cold winter spirit...**

**Chapter Eleven - Intermingled**

The night was frosty, sharp and silent. Mighty north-east wind blew thoroughly on and through the evergreen trees with a delicate swish. The abandoned leaves of the now bare bushes spun through the air, creating pathways on the day's layer of snow. The soft moonlight covered the scene with delicate, cream patches.

Snow particles were falling apart under Vash's stamping feet.

Branches and twigs were breaking and bending upon the grip of Vash's strong hand and elbows pushing aside.

Vash slowed down his pace, finally stopping. He looked around, thinking what to do now. The Swiss sat down on a large rock, with Lili still in his arms and swiftly turned her around to sit on his knees.

_Is this the moment I've been waiting for?_

Lili stretched her head back, exposing her pale neck, to lean on Vash's chest. The Swiss delicately touched her head with the tips of his fingers and slowly ran through her hair. He repeated the discreet action, wrapping his other hand around the Liechtensteiner girl's waist and pressed her closer to him. After that, he rest his chin on her shoulder and cocked his head.

None of them uttered a single word. The intimacy could be felt within a touch.

* * *

It must have been the middle of the night now.

Vash didn't know how much time has passed as much as he didn't care.

He and Lili must have stayed in this position for a time which couldn't be described in any way.

The wind still blew as it blew before, but now Lili and Vash didn't feel the cold; like a sort of cupola surrounded them.

The atmosphere was relaxed for their bodies, but tense for their souls, which craved for more, waiting for what will happen, in the same time longing to feel the other soul.

…

The other soul; the other half?so near, but so far. So far, but so near. Too far. Too near.

* * *

_This is the moment I have been waiting for._

Vash began to subtly kiss the back of Lili's head, along with her hair, heading sideways to her forehead.

"_Bruder_...?"

Vash's eyes opened widely in shock as he lifted his head away to face Lili. He grasped the situation in what she said at once. He tried to ignore the fact that a strange to him, salty liquid was collecting in his eyes and beginning to stream down his face and tried to avoid her glance.

"_Bruder_, I..."

_Of course, how could I be so naïve? I am a bruder to her. Nothing but a bruder._

"I... I love you"

Vash turned to face Lili, his eyes conveying nothing but pain.

"Not the way I do!"

Feeling that anger spread through him, Vash leaned back away from her and laid his head on the rock, clenching his fists. He covered his face with his wrists, noticing that the weight off his legs was gone. A hand grabbed his wrist and moved it away from his face. The Swiss found a pair of deep sapphire-coloured eyes staring into his own.

"_Vash_."

He cringed at the sound of his human name being said by her for the first time ever.

"Vash...?"

He found himself hopeless again in front of the questioning eyes of his beloved girl.

"Vash..."

She stroked his cheek in a manner he couldn't understand.

"Vash, _I-ich_..."

He could feel the anger flow out of him as tension took its place and occupied every tissue of his body.

"..._ich liebe dich_."

She quit stroking his cheek, leaning the palm of her hand on it.

He could feel the true and profound meaning of her words spread through the air, through their imaginary cupola, through him and her.

He took her wrists and, sitting back down, cupped them in her hand.

She sat back down on the rock as well; as she looked into his eyes it felt to him as if she took over his soul and heart.

_Lili, I shall never leave you again._

"Lili, I shall never leave you again."

_**Language note:**_

_**Bruder- **__Brother (German)_

_**Ich**__- I (German)_

_**Ich liebe dich- **__I love you (German)_


	12. Chapter Twelve- Farewell

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the story by now and you enjoy this chapter too! I ****tried to make it as emotionally deep as possible... I am just in case apologising, as this chapter includes a lot of insults, I did not mean to hurt the people of neither Hungary or Prussia (or East Germany rather). Everything I say that can be hurtful is for story purposes and the countries screaming at each other without meaning it; I apologise.**

**Thanks for reading anyway... (oh, and by the way, I advise you to read this chapter slowly, just to feel the atmosphere...)**

**Now please concentrate and read what's below! ;)**

**Chapter Twelve- Farewell**

"Elizabeta, why are you doing zis...?"

"No, Gilbert, why are_ you_ doing ?"

On top of Prussia lied Hungary who, with all her might, tried to weaken him both physically and emotionally. He wasn't so easy to beat right now, though.

"If you only weren't such a who-"

"How dare you?!"- Hungary exclaimed, slapping Prussia across his face.- "Awfully ignorant you always were! Don't you try to think you were the good one in this story!"- she gritted her teeth- "Oh no, there _was_ no story, there _was_ no you and me, there _was nothing_! Nothing! Nothing!"

Gilbert glared at a point on the floor, trying to once again physically ignore Elizabeta's remark.

"Not only were you so silly"- he continued in what appeared to be a lighter than earlier insult, "you run your country in such a wrong way, you Magyaror_shit_!"

"_What _did you just say?! Ohh, you'll pay for it, you damn German pet covered in bird shit! For insulting me and my nation this way I will never forgive you!"- she slapped him again and punched mercilessly in the chest.

"You heard right! If you weren't only such a _pet _of zat arrogant idiot of Österreich, you would grow into a strong, independent country!"- Prussia's eyes flared with anger, "But, what? Now you are a little known, sad and left country whose land is at constant risk! Face ze truz! If you would stay wiz me, you would be happy; safe and satisfied. I would live wiz you in your country, help you run it while you were here and away, I was ready to give you all of me, all of my past achievements and what is left of me and my lands, I was ready to fight for you in every upcoming war. I would have been zere for you in your worst and your best. But you ruined it, you have ruined it"- he took in a deep breath, beginning to slide out from under Eliza, exhaling what he felt for months, "I remember, sometime one day we were togezer, sitting on the sofa, you in my arms, we were so happy togezer. But zen, anozer day, you, you, you began visiting Roderich-" he groaned, "visiting him so often, too often! And wiz all ze excuses you used to give me about why we could not meet, you did not even see how I turned out to have a heavy depression?did you? And so we grew apart and I, slowly, healing the wounds, I began to understand, zen you spoke to me again after weeks, said to me zat zis will not work out. And leaving a fresh wound wiz ze fault on me, you left.. simply left..." he painfully broke as he sat down, leaning his back on the wall, bending his knees and wrapping his hands around them. He felt as his emotions evaporated through his words, the leftovers cumulating inside his chest.

The feeling expressed on Eliza's face was not to be described: as Gilbert spoke her cheeks lost colour. His words began to soak deeply into her conscience and heart.

Gilbert interrupted the silence, "I have written somezing for you"- he scanned the room searching for Gilbert and sighed, "but now it is just not worth it, I zink"- he stared blankly at the white-washed wall as he spoke, not paying attention to Elizabeta picking herself up off her knees and sitting down near him, "Anyway, your friend Lili can tell you _all_ about it when you will leave zis place, looking for your "Roddy" and soon come back home, forgetting _all _ about ze chances you faced in the nearer and furzer past, and ze man who has briefly spoken to you after an insult fight and...kidnapping your friend to get you back"

Eliza eyed Gilbert's face. Her lips trembled, "Gilbert, I-"

The said young man squeezed shut his scarlet-red eyes, "No, no, Elizabeta, I do not need your pity"- his mood began to change once again- "you do not have to forgive me for what you have done, I do not need it. All I want you to do is zink about what you did... to ruin this."

Slowly, without any purpose, Gilbert's and Elizabeta's palms slipped towards each other. The fingers, millimetre by millimetre, slipped closer and finally met.

Eliza put her other hand on Gil's, turning to him. Their glances met.

"Gilbert. It's my fault. I ruined it"

Gilbert bit his lip, fighting with himself inside. "Do not try. We will not reverse time. You are with somebody else. And this will not change it." He began to comprehend the real reason for bringing Lizzie- Elizabeta here; not to retrieve her, not for revenge, but to say a simple farewell...

"Now go, Gilbird will show you to where is Roderich." he leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek with his one last desperate chance, leaving her the rest of his unrequited emotion. "Go, Lizzie, go", he whispered, near to tears. He noticed that Elizabeta began to shed tears, too and so subtly licked off her tears- "I will wait for you"- he hopelessly chanted into her ear what he knew wouldn't be needed anymore- "I will be waiting for you, Lizzie"

Eliza, still hesitating, with tears in her eyes, picked herself off the floor, still holding Gil's hand. Gilbert finally let go and the grip broke.

Elizabeta took several steps towards the door, still facing Gilbert.

With a slow move, she took her coat from the ground and, with one last hopeless look at Gilbert and a tear in her eye, left the petite cottage with Gilbird quickly following her lead, through an icy, empty silence.


End file.
